


I Don’t Love You Like I Did Yesterday

by orphan_account



Category: Varian and The Seven Kindoms, tangled the series
Genre: Angst, Characters are ooc for the au, Fluff, M/M, This one’s sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23834926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Varian and Hugo are confronted by Donella. How will Varian react when he finds out about his boyfriend’s betrayal? Did Hugo really betray him?
Relationships: Hugo/Varian (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms)
Kudos: 42





	I Don’t Love You Like I Did Yesterday

The world had ended  
That was the only explanation. Varian was trapped in some fucked up after death nightmare because the world had ended. There was no way the cold green eyes gleaming down at him were real. Varian was used to seeing green eyes stare at him from above. But those were warm, comfortable, and familiar. These were not.  
“You really thought I liked you?” Hugo laughed. A smile twisted on his face, contorting his handsome features. He reached down and yanked sharply on Varian’s hair, putting them face to face.  
“You really thought I loved you?”.

“I like your magic wand! S’pretty,”. The older alchemist said as he threw down a brightly colored bubble. The room filled with a blue haze, and when the smoke finally cleared. The thief was gone.  
“You’re kidding me! We go through all that trouble to get the totem, and he just zips in and steals it!?” Yong yelled, his face turning as red as his shirt.  
“At least he’s pretty…” Varian mumbled.  
“Huh?” Yong asked.  
“I said, “That was pretty shitty,”” Varian chuckled nervously.

“I’m gonna tell you now, I’m a messed up guy, and I’m pretty shitty with apologies, but here we go: I’m sorry I stole the totem, you guys deserve it. So, here,” Hugo handed over the totem as he spoke, and Varian smiled gently at him.  
“Thank you for returning it!” He said as his grin went from gentle to crazed.  
“No problem. Hey, well I’m here, could I tag along for a bit?”  
“Sure!” Varian said a little too quickly. Yong glared at him, silently asking him why they should trust the green-eyed man.

“Hey guys? There’s something pretty important I need to tell you,”. Varian knew this day was coming. He had to tell them about his past. His dad, the amber, how he tried to murder his friends. Maybe he could even throw in prison and the Saporians for some extra fun.  
“You know I’m from Corona, and I’m friends with Princess Rapunzel, right?” The rest of the group nodded.  
“Well, when I was around 14, one of my experiments went wrong. My dad was trapped in an unbreakable amber, and I couldn’t free him,” Varian let out a short sob, “He was all I had left. I ran to the princess for help, but she had other problems to deal with. I got really angry. No one would listen to me. I was alone for months. I drugged the castle, kidnapped the queen, and almost killed three people,” Varian could feel the stares, and when he looked up, everyone’s eyes were wide open.  
“I was in prison for a year, when I joined a group of rogue Saporians and took over Corona. Then Rapunzel came back from her adventure, I betrayed the Saporians. I almost died. After the mess was over,” Varian sniffled as he spoke, “Rapunzel still helped me free my dad.” No one said anything for a few seconds. Hugo leaned in and pulled the younger alchemist into a hug.  
“It’s all in the past now, Goggles. We all still love you.”

Varian snuggled closer to Hugo, the taller man’s arms still wrapped around him.  
“Is that a weapon, or do you just really like me?” He asked his boyfriend with a giggle.  
“It’s a knife, you just have a dirty mind,” Hugo replied, smiling. Sitting up, he grabbed an intricately detailed knife and showed it to Varian. This is from someone really special to me. After I was in jail, she helped me escape. She was pretty much my second mother,” He explained.  
“It’s so cool! Is that a “D”?” Varian asked, eyeing the beautiful dagger.  
“Yeah, I think she said it was an old family crest of something,” Hugo said as he pulled Varian closer, kissing him softly.

Varian was almost out of breath as he leaned against a nearby tree.  
“Do you think they’re gone?” He asked Hugo.  
“Probably not. Knowing Donella, she’s never far away,” Hugo whispered back.  
“You’d be right, dear. Now come on. Your boy-toy and I have to have a few words,” A new voice sliced through the darkness. Donella was here.  
“Come on Hugo, honestly! Will you ever learn any manners? Introduce me to your new boyfriend!” Varian’s eyes widened in shock and fear as she spoke. He turned to Hugo, who wouldn’t meet his stare.  
“You know her?” He asked.  
“Of course he does! I’m practically his mother, you know!” Donella answered for Varian’s boyfriend.  
“She’s lying! Right Hugo?” He trailed off, “she’s lying right?”.  
“No. It’s true,” Hugo’s words barely registered. Toxic emerald eyes meet his, and suddenly, the world went black.

The world had ended. At least Varian’s had. He was chained on the filthy dirt floor, his nemesis and his boyfriend standing side by side, glaring down at him.  
“You really thought I liked you? Hell, I loved you?” Hugo said, his hand pulling out teal and black hair from Varian’s head.  
“Can you give us a moment, please? I’d like to speak to my boyfriend alone,”.  
“Alright, you know what to do. Don’t disappoint me!” Donella said. She left the room, and Hugo frantically reached for Varian’s cuffs.  
“What are you doing?” Varian asked, surprised.  
“I’m helping you escape, Goggles. C’mon!” Hugo grabbed Varian’s arm and pushed him towards a door. They ran off into the forest, hand in hand.

“So what the hell was that?” Varian asked breathlessly.  
“Donella came to me with an assignment, to infiltrate your group, and bring her back the diary and the totems. I fell for you, but then she found us. I had to play along for a little bit!” Hugo looked ashamed, “I just hope you can forgive me,”.  
“Of course, babe,”. Varian pulled Hugo into a kiss. It started off sweet, but became more and more passionate as it progressed. Hugo pushed Varian against the wall, as Varian started to fiddle with the buttons on the taller alchemist’s shirt. Varian suddenly felt Hugo’s lips leave his.  
“You know Varian? I really am sorry it had to end like this,” Hugo said. Varian felt a sharp pain in his chest. He realized what had happened. It had all been a lie. Hugo never betrayed Donella. He looked down at the detailed dagger they had once admired together, now stuck in his heart. Blood was gathering on his vest, tainting the green and blue cloth. He slumped against the wall. Was this how Rapunzel had felt all those years ago? No, they’d barely known each other. He’d done so many things with Hugo. Had it all been a lie? Hugo brushes his cheek with his hand. The once comforting gesture now made Varian nauseous. Or maybe the nausea came from the blood. There was so much blood. Hugo reaches down and pulled the knife from Varian’s body, causing a scream from the younger man.  
“Was it all fake? The feelings? My first kiss? My first time? All the happy moments?” Varian stuttered out.  
“Yes.” Hugo wiped his knife over Varian’s jacket, and ran off into the night. Varian let out a cry and fell to the floor, sobbing. Salty tears mixed with blood, and Varian drifted off into a fitful and endless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So that was dark. I was really interested in an AU where Hugo is still a double agent, but actually works with Donella and betrays Varian. This is just an AU, and I do actually ship Varian and Hugo a lot. I have other fics that are much happier. Comments are disabled for this fic, but not for any others. I love reading your replies, and thank you so much for reading!


End file.
